


Storm's Gonna Pass

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Brotherly Affection, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Song Fic #12, What am I doing up at midnight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuya has been having an 'off day' during the evening and Yugo decides to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Yugo how can you be this cute man?!
> 
> Like at first you comforting Yuya came with Taylor Swift's 'Cool Kids' but you had to change it to Saint Raymond's 'Great Escape'. (Best choice for some fluff to be honest. As cool kids just expresses yearning and I would have had to make Yugo scolding Yuya more)
> 
> Note, Yuya and Yugo are in their early twenties for this fanfic.

**“Tac tac tac.”** The small sound of raindrops falling on the roof was heard. It was a rather calming sound as the repetitive ‘Tac Tac’ of the pouring rain continued, indicating a continuance of the natural process. His feet were spread out as he sat on the bed close to the window, his head turned as he witnessed the water droplets that would land on them. Occasionally some droplets would pile up making a bigger droplet fall down to the bottom of the window. The young adult exhaled a breath as he brought his legs closer, resting his head on his knees.

 

‘Why am I like this?’ Yuya thought to himself. It was not as if something bad had happened to him throughout the day. He had a good day as he painted the tiles of glass he had acquired today. His own brother even complimented him on his work.

 

 **“Tuc Tuc.”** The sound of the door being knocked was heard before the handle was turned and it was pushed into the room. Yuya watched as his elder brother walked in with a brown glass bottle of malta in his left hand.

 

“If it ain’t the famous painter.” Yugo said as he came in with a smile. He was wearing a white tank top and some dark blue shorts. Yuya gave a small smile and Yugo noted the lack of enthusiasm he had.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” Yugo asked as he approached the open space in the bed. Yuya gave him a nod and Yugo sat on the near end of the flat bed as he pushed his body up with his left leg. Yuya turned his head to the window as Yugo took a chug of his malta. He glanced towards his right at Yuya and felt as if he was upset about something.

 

“Is something up?” Yugo asked.

 

“The roof.” Yuya responded. There he was! Still a jokester. Yuya then turned his head to face Yugo.

 

“I don’t know why. I just feel so…” Yuya said as he moved his arms from his knees raising his left hand to look at it.

 

“Numb.” Yuya finished.

 

“We all have those days.” Yugo shrugged as he moved his body to face him.

 

“Sometimes you feel all high speed on a rocket and then on some others you feel as if you are riding a freaking grandma car that won’t move an inch.” Yugo explained as he moved his left arm away. Yuya laughed at Yugo’s hyperbole. Yugo grinned in response at seeing his younger brother regain some of his spirit.

 

“Where would you go with that car?” Yuya asked rhetorically.

 

“Wherever it can take me bro. It could be to find food, or even some paint to splatter on…” Yugo said before he grinned excited.

 

“Maybe even to one of my bro’s exhibits someday.” Yugo said. Yuya was taken by surprise as he looked at Yugo and could see his sincerity in those turquoise eyes. Yugo then turned away from Yuya as he glanced at his bare feet.

 

“It’ll happen, I am positive of that.” Yugo vowed. They were currently struggling financially as they would work just to live in the area. However Yugo did not want his brother to lose hope. His brother had adapted to any situation and refused to be negative about it since they were younger. If he could endure their current situation with a smile on his face, Yugo knew that they would be able to overcome anything together. Yuya smiled as he moved his body closer to the edge of the bed next to Yugo.

 

“And you will get a new bike soon.” Yuya told him. Yugo almost spilled the malta on the floor as he flinched. He looked at Yuya annoyed as he gripped the bottle hard in his left hand.

 

“I don’t need a new bike. I’m fine with good old Wing.” Yugo growled at him. Wing was the first motorbike that he obtained for his sixteenth birthday and it was something he would use often these days. He could still remember the times where he would drive Wing, with the most recent ones involving his brother as he would carry him to work. He could laugh at the memory of when Yuya had first ridden the bike.

 

_“Don’t you need a license for this?” Yuya asked as he put on the black helmet._

_“That’s only if you’re the driver. I can carry any passenger with me no worries.” Yugo informed him eagerly as Yuya moved his right leg up in order to be seated behind Yugo._

_“Wrap your arms around me. I’m taking this to full gear.” Yugo announced as he clicked a switch in the center before moving his hand to grip the right hand clutch. Yuya did as he was told before he felt that they were moving through the area. The feeling of a rush exciting him as he felt the wind blowing past them. Yugo ended up driving them through some streets._

_**“YOO-HOOO!!!”** Yugo cried out. Yuya had to laugh as he felt his brother’s enthusiasm from that shout._

_“Isn’t this exciting bro? We’re free!” Yugo yelled out enthusiastically as he drove the bike in the road through the cliff, with the ocean to their left. It was already sunset and Yuya was able to make some of the city lights in the faraway city to the South._

_“Yugo it’s sunset.” Yuya told him. They had to be back before the sunset as it was their curfew time._

_“We’ll make it back before then. Just let me reach the ending road of the cliff.” Yugo told him._

 

True to his word he did make it back but at the cost of the last rays of the sun for the day. Needless to say their parents weren’t too happy about that decision. Yugo frowned at that memory. It was one of the few last ones he and his bro would see of their parents. Yuya saw Yugo’s frown and placed his left hand on his brother’s shoulder, snapping Yugo out of his thoughts.

 

“Does Wing need an oil change again?” Yuya asked. Yugo gave a ‘hmph’ sound as he pouted.

 

“Wing will last for weeks with her recent chug.” Yugo informed him before pouring some of the malta into his mouth as he tilted the bottle. Yuya gave a light laugh at that.

 

 **“TACTACTACTAC!!!!”** The sound of the rain getting stronger was heard. There was a flash that came through the window.

 

 **“KUROOO!”** The sound of thunder was heard as the room vibrated softly.

 

“A sleepy finish to a good day.” Yugo said as he finished his malta. He placed the empty bottle in the floor, away from the bed. Yuya knew what he meant but sighed. While his brother could sleep through the sound of thunder at night the same could not be said for him. Rain was bearable, but with thunder…

 

 **“BROOUUU!”** The thunder sounded softer than the last one.

 

“Yugo.” Yuya called out to him. Yugo raised his right hand as he waved it back and forth in a pushing manner.

 

“I know. I’ll sleep on the floor tonight.” Yugo responded in a calm tone with his eyes closed. He stood from the bed only for Yuya to grab his right arm with his right hand. Yugo turned his head to glance back at him.

 

“No can you…” Yuya said before blushing at the request he was about to make. Yugo lowered his eyelids as he crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and Yuya became worried. Yugo then grinned at him amused.

 

“I call tops.” Yugo said. Yuya was confused as Yugo jumped, landing on top of Yuya’s body and pressing him against the bed. Yuya squirmed under him to get out.

 

“Yugo, I didn’t mean like this.” Yuya whined.

 

“I called dibs. It’s totally like this.” Yugo argued in a playful manner.

 

 **“KA-AURAAA- KRROOO!!”** The thunder was louder than the previous two. Yugo could swear that he felt Yuya shiver under him and not a tremble from the thunder.

 

“It’s okay.” Yugo told him in a soothing voice. Yuya glanced at him as Yugo raised his body from him.

 

“It’s only the proof of lightning. There is no way that we will get hit by it.” Yugo said in a low voice as he faced Yuya. Yuya could feel his brother’s reassurance as Yugo moved his body from Yuya to lay on the left side of the bed.

 

“We’ll make it through this storm just like we have the other times. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. And it will be even better than today.” Yugo proclaimed as he smirked. Yuya smiled as he grabbed the blankets from the nearby stool before covering them with it.

 

 **“TUCKROOOO!!!”** The thunder sounded as he fell asleep next to his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> *listening 'Brother I'll show you, this storm's gonna pass...'* "Geez Yugo how can you be such an adorable big brother?" (Well I did write one fluff scene with you two younger but you weren't blood related.)


End file.
